


Memories On Canvas

by hlravensnest_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Raven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-12-31
Updated: 2002-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-16 22:11:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11838030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlravensnest_archivist/pseuds/hlravensnest_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atHL Raven's Nest. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onHL Raven's Nest's collection profile.





	Memories On Canvas

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HL Raven's Nest](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HL_Raven%27s_Nest). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HL Raven's Nest's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hlravensnest/profile).

Memories On Canvas by RSS

_Memories On Canvas_

By RSS 

* * *

Nick takes Amanda into his office having told her he wanted her to see something. Bert is waiting for them; next to him is a painting. Amanda gives the painting a closer look. 

“I’m impressed.” 

“You know about this painting, Amanda?” 

“Let me see, Bert. It’s Da Vinci’s Woman with a Horse, the woman is Silvia Baracchini, wife of Ferruccio Baracchini. The space in the left eyebrow is because of an injury she got when a horse threw her. The painting disappeared during the early 1800s. Rumor has it the painting has been in the hands of private collectors.” 

Bert smiles and looks at Nick. “I’m impressed.” 

“Thank you, Bert.” 

“The painting is a fake, Amanda. Our client bought it in the United States ten years ago. Then a couple months ago another Woman with a Horse surfaced. The woman in that painting didn’t have eyebrows. They had both paintings dated; this one didn’t pass the test. Our client wants to track down the swindler. We have a composite and the client is positive the swindler had an authentic French accent.” 

“Not much to go on.” Bert shows Amanda the composite picture. She gives the picture a good look. “Never seen him before.” 

“Have you come across someone who can make a fake Da Vinci of this high quality?” 

“I can make a couple phone calls and see if someone knows anyone who does or did this quality work.” 

“I’d appreciate that. I guess I’ll make a couple of phone calls myself.” Bert leaves and Nick stares at Amanda. She pretends to ignore his stare. 

“Who is it, Amanda?” 

“What do you mean?” 

“I know that look. It’s the ‘I know who it is and it’s an Immortal’ look.” 

“You know me too well, Nick. Maybe I should kill you.” 

“Where is he?” 

“It’s not like I know where every Immortal lives.” 

“But you know where this one lives.” 

“That look again?” 

“Yeah.” 

“I will have to kill you.” 

“Should we make plane reservations?” 

“She’s right here in Paris. I’ll drive.” As Amanda walks with Nick to her car her mind drifts back to when she first met Bianca Ranza. 

* * *

**ROME, 1965**

Amanda is at an art exhibition of an artist who is from a rich family, so he could afford the lavish exhibit. Unfortunately, money can’t buy talent. Amanda finds the patrons’ fashions have more artistic merit than the paintings. Her contribution to the fashion is a low cut, strapless, green dress. 

Sensing another Immortal she turns around and sees a woman in a silver pant suit with a sleeveless top. The woman is about Amanda’s height; she has green eyes and golden blond hair. The woman circles Amanda as if she’s looking at a piece of sculpture. The woman smiles, walks up to Amanda and whispers, “Rodin?” 

“You know your sculpture.” 

“I know it well enough to know you don’t have the sculpture he made of you. If you like I could make one just like it, for a fee of course.” 

“I’m Amanda.” 

“Pardon my manners. I’m Bianca. I make reproductions of masterpieces; that’s why I’m here. In a hundred years someone may want a reproduction of his work. At least that’s what I thought before I came here.” 

The two women laugh. Amanda’s mind starts racing -- could she make a reproduction indistinguishable from the original? 

“Do you have samples of your work?” 

“My studio is a few blocks from here.” 

“Well darling, let’s go.” 

“Now?” 

“Yes, I would like to see some good artwork this evening.” 

* * *

Bianca opens the door to her studio, steps inside and turns on the lights. She waves her arm, “Come in.” 

Amanda looks at the paintings and sculptures. It’s as if some of the old masters were working out of this studio. “How did you get started doing this?” 

“I started out finishing paintings for Da Vinci. He never was any good at finishing what he started.” Bianca points to a sculpture. “Here’s a copy of a Rodin.” 

“It is just like the original.” Behind the sculpture there’s a reproduction of a Raphael painting. Amanda stole the original from a museum in the United States two years ago. She sold it to a private collector. 

“Thank you.” 

“The painting behind it. It’s a Raphael, isn’t it?” 

“It is. I see you know your paintings.” 

“Is this one for sale?” 

“You’re in luck. It’s for sale for the right price.” 

* * *

**PRESENT TIME**

Amanda and Nick are outside Bianca’s studio. 

“Amanda, what’s your connection to her anyway?” 

“It’s good to know what other Immortals are in town. That way you know where to go to meet someone or where not to go to avoid someone.” 

“Which category is She?” 

Amanda smiles then rings the bell. The door cracks open. Bianca curtly asks, “What do you want?” 

“This is my partner, Nick Wolfe. We’re investigating a case. We’d like to ask you a few questions.” 

“Come in.” Bianca has on a smock. 

Nick gets right down to business. “Someone sold a fake Da Vinci painting, named Woman with a Horse, ten years ago. It was a very high quality forgery. Amanda tells me you can make a fake Da Vinci that’s a dead ringer for the original.” 

“Nice of her to think of me after all these years. I make reproductions, not forgeries. I make many reproductions. I’ve painted Woman with a Horse a number of times.” 

“How many reproductions do you make in a year?” 

“Ten, maybe twelve. Depends on the year.” 

“Yeah, of course. So why can’t you remember a specific painting?” 

“I suppose I have a short memory.” 

Nick shows Bianca the composite of the suspect. “Do you know this man?” 

Bianca looks at the composite. She looks unnerved and takes a moment to regain her composure. “The drawing is of low quality. There’s nothing unusual about his features. I’ve know many men over the centuries.” 

“He sold a fake to our client.” 

“Why don’t you give me your business card and I’ll give you a call if he walks in here.” 

Nick shows Bianca an age enhanced composite. 

“This is how he might look today, unless of course he’s an Immortal.” 

Amanda hands Bianca The Sanctuary’s business card. “In case you remember something.” 

“Certain things are better forgetting. Let me show you one of my originals.” 

Bianca leads them to a large painting at the end of the studio. The painting depicts a headsman, a cleric, and a decapitated woman. The woman has Amanda’s face. 

“I call it Justice. The police didn’t believe I knew nothing about your scam. I spent seven years in an Italian prison. Nick, if you’re looking to arrest a swindler arrest your partner.” 

Nick looks at Amanda. She shrugs and turns to Bianca. “We’ll be going now. Give us a call if you remember anything.” 

Amanda and Nick walk a few steps then Nick turns to Bianca. “The next time you make a reproduction of Woman with a Horse don’t paint eyebrows on the woman.” 

“Nick, let me give you a little lesson in Renaissance art. Some oaf removed the eyebrows of Woman with a Horse in a clumsy attempt at cleaning it. The portrait was painted with eyebrows. I know because I painted the first Woman with a Horse.” 

“Thanks for the lesson.” Amanda and Nick step outside. Nick turns to Amanda. “We don’t have enough proof, but she’s guilty. How do you want to play it?” 

“I’m not so sure. She knows something, but that doesn’t mean she was involved in the scam. Since when do you ask my opinion about how to handle a suspect?” 

“It was your headless body on the canvas. What was she talking about in there?” 

“I bought one of her painting a few decades ago. I sold it as an original. I didn’t tell her. I didn’t know about her going to jail.” 

“Is this going to be settled the way Immortals usually settle these things?” 

“Don’t worry about her artwork. She might want to see that scene in real life but she doesn’t have the nerve to try to make it happen.” 

“I hope you’re right.” 

Amanda knows she’s right. Her mind drifts back to the last time she saw Bianca. 

* * *

**ROME, 1965**

Amanda drives her Porsche to the rear of an antique store. She takes the painting out of the trunk and walks up the steps of the store then takes a look at her car. Perhaps she’ll use the money she gets from this deal to buy a Ferrari. As she knocks on the door a man opens it. 

“You’re late, come in.” He locks the front door and draws the shades. “May I look at the painting?” 

“May I look at the money?” 

“Yes, of course.” 

The man takes a suitcase from behind the counter and it to shows it’s full of money. Amanda tears open the paper covering the painting. The man examines the painting as Amanda examines the money. “Then we have a deal.” 

“Yes, oh one more thing. You are under arrest.” A man in plain clothes and four uniformed police rush out of a back room. 

* * *

As the police take Amanda down a hall to the interrogation room another group of officers take Bianca past her. Amanda thinks, _They timed this one perfectly._ Amanda knows the routine well. This way the police prove to the suspects they also have their accomplice in custody. 

The police officers take Amanda into a room with an outside window. They are on the third floor. A potbellied detective with a bald spot on the back of his head stirs a cup of coffee. Putting the coffee down, he takes a cigarette out of its case, rapping the cigarette against the pack enough times to get annoying. He lights the cigarette, takes a long drag then paces the room. 

“We have an interesting situation here. Your accomplice has a very innocent look about her. She could testify against you and easily get off with a very light sentence. She’s also very frightened. It would take no time at all for her to give up that ridiculous story she’s telling now.” 

“What ridiculous story is that?” 

“She claims she sold you the forgery as a reproduction and had no idea you were going to try to pass it off as the original. So you may ask why am I talking to you when I have an easier subject to interrogate and can wrap this case up in an hour?” 

“Why?” 

“I feel you can tell me more. Perhaps tell me who else is involved. You may even have some information about some other cases, known or unknown.” The detective sits across from Amanda, takes a sip of coffee, then puts down the coffee, takes a drag on his cigarette, and puts his face close to Amanda’s. “The more you talk now the less you will have to spend in prison later. So what do you have to tell me?” 

“Have some coffee!” 

Amanda knocks the coffee cup into the detective’s lap. Then she jumps up and slides her chair at the other officers. Then she crashes through the window and catches the flagpole. She swings on the pole for a moment then dismounts to the ground. She runs off and never looks back. 

* * *

**PRESENT TIME**

A courier delivers a bouquet of flowers to The Sanctuary. Amanda tips the courier then takes the bouquet to her suite. She opens the envelope that came with the bouquet. The note inside has a hand drawn map. The note reads: 

_We have business to discuss. Meet me on this Holy Ground at 8 o’clock tomorrow morning._

Amanda knows the place well. Many friends and enemies, mortal and Immortal, are buried there. Amanda muses, “Why couldn’t it be at a decent hour.” 

* * *

Amanda arrives at the cemetery at 8:07; it’s the right time to make her fashionably late. Not seeing or sensing anyone, Amanda concludes whoever it is decided to be more fashionable than her. She walks through the cemetery, stopping for a moment whenever she comes to the grave of an old friend. She passes a mausoleum when someone behind her says, “Good morning, Amanda.” 

She spins around and sees a short man who looks the same as the age enhanced composite photo. 

“Bianca told me you and your partner, Nick Wolfe I believe, came to see her.” 

“Yes, it was a matter of someone being sold a fake, Mr. --” 

“Allow me to introduce myself. I’m Pierre Demozay and I know all about Immortals.” 

“Should I be impressed?” 

“Hardly, I just thought you should know.” Pierre walks to a grave then beckons Amanda to join him. “Immortal is really a misnomer for your kind. Here lies Bianca’s teacher.” Pierre pulls out a gun and points it at Amanda. “Immortals are just as vulnerable as we are. Right now you are more vulnerable than I am. You can’t kill on Holy Ground. Mortals gave up superstitions long ago.” 

“What are you trying to prove except that you need psychiatric help?” 

“I’m just trying to point out working too hard, on this case, is bad for you and your friend’s health.” 

“So you and Bianca are saying this case isn’t worth losing our heads over?” 

“Bianca doesn’t know about this little meeting. She told me how you also duped her a few years back. She’s a trusting soul. She doesn’t know about my little scam or any of the others.” 

“Others?” 

“That doesn’t concern you. I don’t do prison. Keep away and keep your head.” 

Amanda casually steps closer to Pierre. “You know there’s something about Immortals you can’t learn from Bianca.” 

“What’s that?” 

Amanda grabs Pierre’s gun hand, twists his arm, then with a flick of her arm sends the gun flying through the air. A kick to his midsection sends Pierre’s body tumbling to the ground. “Just because we’re on Holy Ground and someone has a gun on us doesn’t mean we’re defenseless.” 

Pierre stoops on the ground and pulls out a machete. Amanda lets out a laugh as she pulls out her broadsword. 

“You’ve got to be kidding.” 

“I don’t kid.” 

“Put your knife down before you hurt yourself and come with me quietly. I could overlook a little fraud, but my friend won’t.” 

“I’ll take my chances.” 

“Are you so stupid you’d challenge me to a sword fight?” 

“No, I’m just going to leave here now. You keep your distance, otherwise I might charge you. I might zig when I should zag and you would end up killing on Holy Ground. We can’t have that happen, can we? Besides, I feel very lucky today.” 

Amanda holds her ground as Pierre backs away. Amanda isn’t sure if he’s crazy like a fox or just crazy. In either case, she decides it’s better to let him get away for now. 

* * *

It’s just after 9 AM when Amanda arrives at The Sanctuary. Nick meets her at the door. “Where have you been?” 

“Out for a morning stroll.” 

“Your morning strolls usually start about one in the afternoon.” 

“I met the guy we’re look for. His name is Pierre Demozay. He’s a mortal but he knows about us.” 

“From Bianca Ranza?” 

“Yes, but she doesn’t know about his little scams.” 

“You sure?” 

“Yeah, I’m sure. I guess she’s a typical artist, doesn’t have much of a grip on the real word. Speaking of which, this Demozay character, he’s a sick puppy.” 

“Well that should be the problem of some prison warden soon enough.” 

* * *

Amanda, Nick, and Bert are outside the studio. The plan is for Amanda and Bert to knock on the front door while Nick covers the back. Amanda doesn’t feel Bianca’s buzz. Nick runs to the back of the building. A minute later he calls them on the radio. 

“I’m in position.” 

Amanda and Bert walk to the front door and ring the bell; there’s no answer. Bert calls Nick on the radio. “No activity here.” 

“None here either. I’ll get the coffee and meet you in the car.” 

Amanda and Bert walk back to the car. Amanda is about to comment about how she hopes it isn’t a long wait when she sees Demozay walking up the street. 

“It’s him! There!” 

Bert looks then calls on the radio. “He just showed up.” 

Bert bolts out of the car and runs down the street. Amanda steps out of the car and her eyes meet Demozay’s. He looks at Bert and draws his gun. Nick shoots Demozay. Bert draws his gun then runs to the limp body; he checks for a pulse then shakes his head, “No.” 

* * *

Amanda, Nick, and Bert walk out of the police station. Amanda has been sensing another Immortal. She assumes the police were also questioning Bianca. Nick opens the back door of Bert’s car and Amanda steps inside. Bert slides behind the steering wheel as Nick walks around the car. Amanda sees Bianca approaching. Amanda leans over to Bert and requests, “Stay here.” Then she steps out of the car. Bianca walks up to Nick. 

“There’s a park a few blocks from my studio. Be there at sunrise tomorrow. So there’s no mistake, there can be only one.” Bianca turns and walks away. 

Amanda walks over to the driver’s side and taps on the window. Bert rolls down the window. “You may as well go. We’ve got a couple of things we have to straighten out here. We’ll catch a cab.” 

“You sure?” 

“Yeah, we’re sure.” Bert nods his head then rolls up the window. 

Amanda turns to Nick. “Bianca’s the type who won’t follow up on a threat if she’s given time to think it over. Maybe we can get the cops to give her that time.” 

* * *

Amanda and Nick are in the office of a short, overweight, balding detective. “We saw Bianca Ranza outside the police station. Why did you let her go?” 

“Why do I have to explain myself to you, Mr. Wolfe?” 

“How about professional courtesy.” 

“We had no reason or wish to hold her.” 

“You don’t arrest art frauds here?” 

“Ms Ranza sells reproductions. There is no evidence she tried to sell any of her work as originals.” 

“What about the painting she sold to our client?” 

“That forgery was sold in the America ten years ago. She has only known the late Mr. Demozay for six years and she has never been to America.” 

“She could have painted the fake anywhere and Demozay could have sold it in the U.S.” 

“Yes, Ms. Montrose. Anything is possible; but I deal in proof, not conjecture.” 

Nick gets in the detective’s face. “You get proof by getting out of your office and doing some police work.” Nick looks imposing over the small man but the detective gives a look that shows Nick doesn’t impress him. 

“Police work. As a professional courtesy let me demonstrate that here in France we understand the principles of criminal investigations. Tests on the forged painting showed it was over thirty years old. It was painted before Ms. Ranza was born. Proving the late Mr. Demozay sold this painting knowing it was a fraud would have been very difficult. “ 

“I had no idea the forgery was that old.” 

“Private detectives frequently take too much of what their client tells them as fact. So I have three people working on a case who claim the person they were about to arrest, on scanty evidence, pulled a gun on them. There is no record of him ever owning this gun. There are no witnesses to back up their story. If we wish to work on conjecture as Ms. Montrose suggests, one could surmise the gun was what you Americans call a ‘throw down’ gun. We of course deal with facts here. 

“Mr. Wolfe, you were a police sergeant who had just gotten promoted to lieutenant when you resigned from the force. At the time you were investigating a case where Ms. Montrose was the prime suspect. Two police officers died in that case. After resigning from the force you and Ms. Montrose were involved in a number of unsolved cases. As for Mr. Bert Myers, his past has the smell of one that was made up in a hurry. If I were to hold anyone it would be you, you, and Mr. Myers. Now get out of here before I decide I should hold someone. Needless to say, don’t leave Paris.” 

* * *

Amanda and Nick are back at The Sanctuary. Amanda’s plan to have the police keep Bianca on ice until she cooled down failed miserably. 

“Nick you stay here. I’ll go over to Bianca’s place and talk to her.” 

“Talk?” 

“Just talk. I know what I’m doing.” 

Nick doesn’t look convinced but he stays seated as Amanda leaves. 

* * *

Amanda rings the bell to Bianca’s studio. Bianca opens the door wide then backs away. “If you’re hear to plead for your man’s life you’re wasting precious time you could be spending with him.” 

“Bianca, Pierre isn’t worth dying over.” 

“How would you know?” 

“He was using you. He passed a number of your reproductions off as originals. He drew a gun on a mortal. You could do much better than him.” 

“That doesn’t matter! I’ve had Immortals rob me and cheat me and kill my teacher. I even went to prison because of you. Now an Immortal has killed a mortal under my protection. This time I won’t back down.” 

“He’s killed Immortals before.” 

“Don’t try to scare me; I’m already afraid. I know I might be the one to die tomorrow, but I will fight him and one of us will die.” 

Amanda draws her sword. “The only way you’ll get to Nick is through me.” 

Bianca looks at Amanda for a moment. Then she quickly pulls back a curtain and draws a sword. Bianca draws a series of deep breaths then charges at Amanda. Bianca makes a standard progression. Amanda drops back; she doesn’t believe Bianca didn’t back down. Bianca swings at Amanda’s head and Amanda ducks below Bianca’s blade. Amanda realizes she has to take Bianca’s challenge seriously and goes on the attack. Her skill and speed quickly overwhelm Bianca. 

Amanda sends Bianca’s blade skidding across the floor. Bianca looks straight into Amanda’s eyes. “How many more will you kill for him?” 

Amanda readies her broadsword for the fatal blow. She can’t bring herself to kill Bianca. She turns and walks to the door. Part of her hopes Bianca would try to attack her from behind. Maybe then Amanda could finish her. 

* * *

A dejected Amanda walks into The Sanctuary. She walks over to Nick who’s sitting at the bar. “I couldn’t talk her out of it, Nick.” 

“And?” 

“She is going to be waiting for you at sunrise tomorrow. She intends to kill you.” 

“So you’re saying two of us will go there and only one will leave?” 

“That’s generally how it works.” 

“What if I don’t play her little game? What if I just don’t show up?” 

“Women don’t like being stood up. It’s your game too now. Nick, she’s playing by the rules. It’s a stand up fight. If you don’t face her she’ll have time to plot. Who knows what she’ll come up with.” 

“This is how it’s going to be from now on, isn’t it?” 

“That’s our world.” 

* * *

Amanda accompanies Nick to the park. The morning mist dissipates and there’s a slight red tint in the eastern sky. Amanda hopes Bianca has changed her mind but the sensation of another Immortal dashes Amanda’s hope. Bianca’s form silhouette’s against the morning light. 

“Amanda what are you doing here? You know the rules.” 

“Don’t mind me, I won’t interfere.” Amanda steps back. Bianca stands a few paces from Nick. 

“Bianca, we don’t have to do this.” 

“You don’t know how many times I’ve heard that. It won’t work this time.” Bianca draws her sword and Nick draws his. Bianca draws a series of deep breaths then charges at Nick. Nick sidesteps her attack then pivots so his back faces the sun. She strikes at Nick but he blocks her blows. They lock swords and Nick pushes her back. She tries to regain her footing as Nick goes on the attack. He soon sends Bianca’s sword flying into the air and sends her tumbling onto the ground. Bianca closes her eyes and stretches out her arms. 

Nick stands motionless for a few seconds then slowly backs away. 

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

Amanda and Nick walk into The Sanctuary. Neither had said a word on the drive back. “Nick, you know she might come after you again?” 

“That’s our world.” 

“Yes.” 

“You think I should have killed her?” 

Amanda shrugs then gives a smile. “Well, I probably wouldn’t want to be around a man who was that quick to take a head.” 

**THE END**

* * *

© 2002   
Please send comments to the author! 

* * *


End file.
